digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gesomon
Gesomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Champion level Mollusk Digimon looking like a squid. The name "Gesomon" is derived from a Japanese sushi-making term for squid legs. Description Gesomon essentially looks like a white giant squid. However, His mouth is shaped like that of a lizard rather than a true squid. Not very large, but deep, it opens right under his body. Several bone-like structures jut right above it in a half circle. This mouth has only three teeth on the bottom jaw, but many on the upper jaw. There are black markings and cybernetic-looking pieces of ring pipe where his "face" would normally be. He has ten tentacles, eight of which are short and seem to lack suckers. Two other tentacles are much longer, equaling his entire body in length. They end in vaguely hand-like structures with red suckers in the palm and three black claws each several feet long. Gesomon is amphibious and can swim at great speed underwater. He also can shoot ink, likely as one of his attacks, although the precise effects are unknown. While this attack ("Deadly Shade") is obviously the one depicted on the Digimon card BO-232, it was never used in the anime and its precise effects are unknown. The image depicts Gesomon shooting ink much like a squid. Because of these attributes, Gesomon is dubbed as the "White Demon of the Sea". Digivolution *'Fresh' (Baby 1) - Pitimon *'In-Training' (Baby 2) - Bukamon *'Rookie' (Child) - Gomamon *'Champion' (Adult) - Gesomon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - MarineDevimon / Dragomon *'Mega' (Ultimate) - Daemon Gesomon was never given a precise evolution line in the anime. In the card and video games, however, he may evolve from any of Crabmon, Guilmon, ModokiBetamon, Syakomon, Gomamon, Penguinmon, SnowGoblimon or Gizamon. In the Digimon CCG Gesomon may evolve directly to MarineDevimon (Out of similarity) or WaruSeadramon. He can also DNA-digivolve to Scorpiomon (with Ikkakumon), or Dragomon (with Seadramon). Attacks * Devil Bashing (Coral Crusher): Beats his victims repeatedly with his tentacles. * Elastic Arms: This attack only appears in the English dub. It doesn't seem to have a distinct effect from Gesomon's Coral Crusher. The English dub often confused duplicated attack names. It is not impossible the same attack received two different English names. * Deadly Shade: An attack found in the Digimon CCG. * Evil Punch: Attack found in the videogames. * Knight's Dome: Attack found in the videogames; he creates a wall of water, which radiates outward in a circle. Appearances Digimon Adventure '') of Digimon Adventure]] A Gesomon attacked the kids shortly after they returned from the Digital World. He was a servant of Myotismon. Gomamon evolved to Ikkakumon in order to fight and destroy him with a lot of people watching this fight. Digimon 02 * Voiced by Tom Fahn (US) & Yamamoto Taisuke (Japan). Two Gesomon were seen during the Post-Christmas Invasion. The first was seen in a newsflash at the very beginning, attacking a ship with an Ebidramon. Later, when Joe, Cody and their partners travelled to Australia, a Gesomon, an Ebidramon, and a Shellmon attacked Derek, a local DigiDestined. All three champions were driven off by the references to them as seafood by Zudomon, Coelamon and Submarimon. Upon Scorpiomon's defeat, they were herded by the other Australian Digi-Destined and sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers When Vikaralamon caused a rip in the sky in which many digimon silhouette were visible, a Gesomon was amongst them. Digimon Frontier A Gesomon smaller than those seen in previous seasons was amongst the Digimon whose Fractal Codes IceDevimon had absorbed, as told by Bokomon. V-Tamer When Zeromaru and Taichi went to retrieve the Water Tag, they had to defeat Lord MarineDevimon's two minions, one of which was a Gesomon. Digimon World 2 Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can further digivolve to MarineDevimon or WaruSeadramon depending on its DP. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Virus Digimon